


Well That wasn't part of The Plan, but No Big Deal.

by NedVelvet



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: "Americans are so weird" He said as he was voice acted by an American man, "Well that wasn't part of the plan.", Action, Cave ex machina, Completing The Mission, Copperright, Crime, Crime Husbands, Established Relationship(?), Fluff, He doesn't want to be in a cell with anyone but Reginald so no one gets to bunk with him, Inaccuracies about the US Prison System, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Motel, Partners in Crime, Post-SSR, Prison Escape, RHM is an angry boi, Reginald comes gets his mans, Reunion, Right Hand Man is big and strong and angry and murderous, Sleepy Reggie, Smooth criminals, Some other group shows up and does their own thing i don't know, Stickmin Space Resort Ending | SSR (Henry Stickmin), There's not actually that graphic of violence some people just get shot and that's it, Those cuffs from The Wall are here I couldn't find a name for them, disguises, lockpicking, they're married, weird architecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedVelvet/pseuds/NedVelvet
Summary: Reginald goes and breaks his Right Hand Man out of jail after they mention where he's being kept on the news, it's surprisingly easy even after some other group decides to do their much larger break-out operation on the same day at the same time, and brings him to a motel to catch him up on what happened after Henry stole their entire fucking rocket.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Well That wasn't part of The Plan, but No Big Deal.

After Henry had stolen their entire fucking rocket they got arrested. However, the complex they ended up in was nothing too much for them. They were actually sent to different prison complexes. A cute attempt, Reginald thought, but a futile one nonetheless. He would find his Right Hand Man even if it took him a hundred years.

And true to his word he did.

He broke himself out within two months of being imprisoned, and then managed to see a news report about reports debating whether to send Right in to be executed after killing every inmate they tried to have him share a cell with or to keep him to later be interrogated for Toppat secrets, which also mentioned where he was being kept. Another possibility being discussed was to just move him to a different prison. And they only put Right a mere two states over from where Reginald ended up? Really? God, it was like they weren't even trying to separate them. Well, at least Right was making sure to keep himself from getting rusty and stuff. He always fought like a demon escaping hell so it was no surprise he was already getting into trouble again. He always found the way Right fought oddly enamoring. That raw physical power. That limitless rage seemingly from out of nowhere, yet still able to collaborate on the fly with Reginald perfectly. Breaking Right out would be nothing more than a fun activity for a Saturday morning.

"Alright! Up an atom, inmate!" a harsh, American voice yelled, banging on the door with a baton. For some reason this prison had batons despite being in America. 

"Oh boy, you got me another treat already, eh?" Right yawned from the other side of the door, sitting up on his bed. He was in two pairs of handcuffs, some all-consuming gauntlet cuffs, and had plenty of minor bruises on his face. Just the sight of him after so long filled Reginald with an amount of excitement he could barely contain despite those bruises. "Why do you keep trying to put me with other people? You know they're all going to wind up dead." He scoffed, walking up to the door.

"Oh don't worry, you won't be getting anymore cellmates. You're getting moved actually. Solitary confinement." The guard laughs, his accent sounding somehow more American than most of the other people here, almost suspiciously so. The door opened and the redhead was roughly shoved in a direction, then prodded forward surprisingly gently by a baton.

"Ooooooooh, already? Damn, I never thought I'd make it this far in years!" The redhead gasped, his deep, rumbling voice oozing with sarcasm. "'Bout fucking time, innit?" He muttered. Just hearing Right's voice again after so long filled Reginald with an amount of excitement he could barely contain. "I've heard all sortsa stories about how you Americans handle solitary confinement. Can't help but wonder what'll await me." He pouted playfully, laughing like a bastard. He was guided into an elevator specifically for transfering convicts.

"Oh believe me, I'm sure you'll find our solitary confinement cells to quite exceed your expectations..." He began, pressing the button for the third floor rather than the basement floor where solitary confinement usually was. Right would usually not have paid any attention to this were the third floor not the recreational center, at least according to other inmates, which Right was never even allowed to go to in the first place. The guard turned towards him and leaned in close, removing his sunglasses to reveal a pair of silvery gray eyes. "... Mr.Copperbottom...~" Reginald whispered, loud enough for Right to hear but not loud enough to get picked up on the camera, entirely dropping his fake accent. The way Right's face immediately shifted from pure confusion to even more confused shock was the most amusing thing the brunette had seen in nearly half a year. Before Right couldn't even open his mouth to respond, however, an explosion was heard, followed by the sound of the PA crackling to life.

"Attention all personnel, take up arms immediately, we are experiencing a large-scale breakout event. I repeat, all personnel, take up arms immediately, we are experiencing a large scale breakout event." A woman's voice rang out over the speakers, clearly suppressing panic.

"Huh. Well, _that_ certainly wasn't part of the plan but okay." Reginald commented. Once the elevator landed he grabbed Right and quickly dragged him off down a hallway.

__"Huh? Hey stop right there!" A guard shouted, redirecting the fire of himself and a few guards next to him away from the strange figures in all black that had likely caused the unexpected explosion and towards the couple. They somehow managed to miss their targets entirely, Reginald even firing back at a few with a pistol under his hat. He actually managed to shoot one guard straight in the face, another guard in the throat, and turning the corner shot a black-clothed figure that was rapidly approaching._ _

__"Johnny no! Officer down, repeat, officer down!" a female guard yelled into her walkie talkie as a blonde man fell to the ground, having been shot in the chest. Reginald led his Right Hand Man into a room off to the side, and locked it behind them. The prison they were in was built into the side of a hill, so this room was mostly submerged in the Earth. The brunette looked around a bit while the redhead just stood, dazed, confused, and not fully awake yet if he were being honest here._ _

__"Here we are!" Reginald chirped as he kicked a crate as hard as he could into the wall to reveal an old cave the architects never bothered to fully block off. "Come along now, my ruby!" He grabs Right again, grabbing a flashlight from his belt as he runs through the cavern with his husband._ _

__"What the fuck is this?" Right mumbles, half-convinced he's having some sort of lucid dream. "Did I die or something?" He asked._ _

__"Not on my watch you haven't." The brunette scoffs, his voice echoing a bit in the dark, cold cavern. It seemed like it was a natural cave, something there long before the prison was built next to it, but if that was the case then why would such a weak wall be set up to block it off? It looked like brick back there, but the crate fell through it like a stone block through wood planks._ _

__"How the fuck did you know the crate would-?"_ _

__"They had the same problem where I was locked up. The wall looks strong but you notice that there's a lot of chipping, then you end up accidentally pushing a brick out and it turns out something wore down the cement too much, and oops! I knocked a crate over and the whole wall fell down! I don't get it either but the science doesn't really matter, only the results." Reginald explains, panting. "Swear to god this country is bloody feral or something." He mutters under his breath. It takes a few minutes but eventually they reach the mouth of the cave, finding an old, beaten up van off the side of the road. Reginald unlocks it and, opening the back door, shoves his Right Hand Man inside. He climbs in after, closing the door behind him and making his way into the driver's seat. He drove off with a loud screech of the tires, panting heavily and laughing, adrenaline still flowing fresh in his veins. "Well. That went quicker than I expected." He laughed, looking back as the Australian man scooches to lean over the back of the seat. "So uh, hi honey! How have you been?" He asked, still laughing._ _

__"... What the actual fuck, Reginald?" The Right Hand Man laughed, slinging his arms over the seat. "I... What the hell?"_ _

__"Well did you think I was just going to leave you there or something? What kind of husband would I be if I did that? Come on, admit it, you knew I'd come for you eventually. You must've been just dying of anticipation in there waiting for me.~" He chuckled, smug and smirking and even a bit sultry._ _

__"Admittedly, yes, a little bit." The redhead admitted. Reginald's hand softly cupped Right's face, the brunette quickly turning to kiss his husband on the cheek. "I had a feeling you would show up sooner or later, but this is a bit early, innit?" He laughs_ _

__"What the fuck you mean too early? If you ask me I wish I could've gotten you out earlier, I just didn't have the opportunity until recently. Why just a few days ago I could've gotten you out with only a bit more struggle when I came to retrieve your hat and stuff." Reginald chuckles, "Oh yeah, it's in that bag in the corner by the way." He mentions. Right turns around and notices a dark purple duffle bag in the corner of the van._ _

__"Uh... Cuffs." Right says, looking down at his cuffs and the back up at his lover._ _

__"Oh. Forgot about those. Eh, don't worry I'll get those off when we get to the motel." Reginald reassures his beloved. "But for now, how was prison? I heard you killed everyone they tried to put in the same cell as you." He casually asked._ _

__"Okay, so thing about that is, this country's prison system is absolute garbage." Right began._ _

__"Oh, tell me about it." Reginald scoffed._ _

__"And what ended up happening was the first time the guy tried to kill me first, so it was self defense. Second guy was an old, vengeful enemy, snuck a knife into the cell and tried to stab me in my sleep, but I saw the knife earlier so when he tried to do that I knocked it out his hand and stabbed him instead."_ _

__"That's reasonable."_ _

__"Now at that point they decided it'd be better to have me cuffed all the time so I couldn't do that, and the third guy was uncuffed, so-"_ _

__"You choked out the third guy after he tried to fight you."  
"I choked out the third guy after he tried to fight me." They spoke in unison as Reginald finished his sentence._ _

__"Yeah see you get it!" The redhead exclaimed. "After that they put on a second pair of handcuffs, and the gauntlets and uh... Well, you know what happens next, you were there." He laughs, already happier than Reginald had seen him in a long time. "But really, you had me for a good second there! I thought I was getting dragged off t'be focking executed!"_ _

__"Oh like I would let that happen!" The brunette guffawed, patting his lover on the face. They had light conversation the rest of the drive, including a close call when they passed by a police car on the highway that somehow didn't notice the fake license plate, until they arrived at the motel. A run-down but still decent place off the side of the desert road. "Alright, now let's get those cuffs off, hm?" He unbuckles his seat belt and leans back to situate himself in the back of the van. He reaches into the duffle bag and pulls out a lockpick set as well as some civilian clothes. He begins lockpicking Right's restraints, getting the normal handcuffs off within five minutes. Nothing Reginald isn't used to. Now the gauntlets on the other hand... "Hm... When they were putting you in these, do you remember what kind of key they happened to use?" He asked after a few minutes, stumped at which little indent is even the keyhole._ _

__"Oh, uh... I think it looked kinda like a screw? But then there was another thing with a just... Stick?" Right mumbles, struggling to recall all the details._ _

__"Hm... That sounds like..." Reginald rummages through his lockpick set until he finds one that looks like the screw from an Ikea set and a plastic straw of all things. He finds the keyholes and begins finagling the locks. There's silence between them as the van is filled with nothing but the sounds of metal and plastic clicking against other metal and plastic and Reginald's soft grunts of exertion for about ten minutes until the gauntlets pop open with a metallic click, falling off of Right's hands with a loud thud. "There we go-!" Right almost immediately takes Reginald's face in his hands and pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Reginald is caught off guard at first but near immediately adapts, grabbing onto his lover's shoulders, deepening the kiss with equal passion, licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. Permission is granted and the payoff is immediate and plentiful. Their tongues collide quickly yet softly, wet and hot, dripping with fervor as their hands move and shift across each other's bodies again after so long. A gentle touch on the face that runs down the neck, then the torso, finally resting on the thigh, rubbing that up and down gently, then going back up the body to wrap around the back, pulling the other closer, deepening the kiss, so, so deep they could get stuck to each other. Reginald reaches up and starts unbuttoning his lover's prison uniform. Right's hands briefly leave the brunette's body so the orange fabric can be slid off of him, revealing long unshaven arms and a simple white tank. They break their kiss so Reginald can look at his lover. "I'm guessing they don't provide razors, hm?" He asked quietly, running his hands down Right's arms._ _

__"Not to me they didn't." Right mumbles, pulling his uniform the rest of the way off, revealing matching white boxers covering just as unshaven legs. "They took the knife before I could try to use it to shave as well." He tsks. "I assume those clothes are for me?" He gestures towards the neatly folded clothes to the side of them._ _

__"Ah, yes they are! I... Couldn't get things of the highest quality, I'm a bit tight on cash right now, I've been getting by pawning off anything I get from petty thievery, been trying not to have to sell my ring or chain. I stole a bunch of jewelry when I went in to get your things the other day so that’s been helping." Reginald explains as his lover redresses. "Yeah so uh I had to get them from a thrift store, I hope you don't mind."_ _

__"Oh no I actually really appreciate this! I'm used to wearing thrift store clothes actually, that was my entire wardrobe as a kid." The Right Hand Man reassures his husband as he puts the clothes on. "These are actually pretty comfortable, thank you." He comments. The clothes given to him were a regular pair of blue jeans, a turtleneck sweater, and a biker jacket. His usual attire. "How do I look?"_ _

__"Well... Oh! Wait!" Reginald reaches into the bag and pulls out Right's hat, slamming it onto his head. "There you go! Good as ever!" He smiles, clasping his hands together. "Back to your normal, handsome self." He slings his arms back over Right's shoulders, pulling him into another deep, hungry kiss. "Now, let's get to our room, shall we?" He packs up his things, packing the prison uniform into the bag alongside the lockpick set, and goes to open the door. They get to their room and Reginald sits his husband down on the bed with a heavy sigh, sitting next to him with a look of a sort of preparation on his face. "So. Basically. After Henry stole the rocket he uh... He turned it into a resort. Surprisingly quickly."_ _

__"He... WHAT!?" The Australian man shouted, suddenly overcome with rage.  
"I KNOW I KNOW but just calm down a bit, because there's more. So he converted everyone that was in the rocket to be staff or something. HOWEVER I saw a news story about how an escape pod was seen entering the atmosphere so there could still be a few that are still loyal to the clan, and if we can find them we might be able to exact... Some kind of revenge?" Reginald continues, grabbing Right by the shoulders to keep him from letting his anger get out of check._ _

__"Hmmmmg..." Right grumbles, mumbling something incomprehensible to himself as he seems to calm down, balling his fists up not quite hard enough to make his palms bleed but very close._ _

__"I know things seem bad, and this is going to sound so, so very cliché, but at least we're still together. I don't know if it's enough for you, but it's certainly enough for me..." Reginald whispers before moving in to kiss his beloved once more._ _

__"I-... No, no this is enough for me... T-this is more than enough for me... Just knowing you're okay is good enough for me." Right wraps his arms around Reginald, pulling him into another kiss. They press their foreheads together and sit in silence for a few moments. "... So uh... D-do you want to go eat er something or...?" He starts after a while more._ _

__"I-I um... I honestly just want to sit here and at least look at you. It's incredibly risky for us to go anywhere even remotely public both together or alone, we have food here, a-and I just..." Reginald sighs, tightening his embrace around his lover. "God you have no idea just how much I missed you, Right Hand Man. It's been absolute torture without... So many things about you... Oh I just go on for hours about all of it... I really do rely on you a bit too much, huh?" He laughs quietly, nuzzling his face into Right's chest._ _

__"I mean, I don't mind. I enjoy being relied on." Right shrugged before laying down on his back, Reginald adjusting his limbs accordingly. "Oh... It's been so long since I've slept on an actual bed... Hmm missed that feeling." He sighed, laying his head back, grabbing his hat and dropping it off the side of the bed. "Especially missed sleeping with you." He sighed as he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover._ _

__"I missed sleeping with you too... I missed this strong, warm embrace so much... Oooh and the feeling of those big, strong, calloused hands on me..." Reginald crooned, snuggling into his husband even harder. "Holding my own hands so sweetly... On my skin, running up and down my arms..." He shivered as Right brought one of his hands to his face, the thumb twiddling his mustache. "Oh they're still so warm after all this time..." He squeaked, nuzzling into the touch, bringing his own hand over his beloved's. "Mmmmm I missed you..." He whispered, nearly whimpering with joy. "I love you... So much..." He cooed, seemingly drifting off a bit._ _

__"I love you too. You tired?" The redhead asked, rubbing his lover on the back._ _

__"Hm? Yeah. I haven't slept very good the past few months." The brunette mumbled._ _

__"You wanna take a nap?" The Right Hand Man continued, hushing down a bit. Reginald nodded, yawning a bit. "Me too honey, me too. C'mon." He made his lover get up with a groan so they could get under the covers together, not even bothering to take off their shoes as they fell asleep in each other's arms, the blanket barely half-pulled back over them before they both drifted off._ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Milkyway for the beta read  
> If anyone knows what the actual name of those weird cuffs that consume the entire hand that they wear in ftc and by extent Frozen at one point technically please tell me I swear for the life of me I could not find a technical term for them.


End file.
